Air handling equipment typically is housed in an enclosure referred to as an air handling cabinet which is formed of a plurality of air handler panels joined at vertical seams by sealed joints. Various types of sealed joint configurations are known. However, there is a need for an improved joint which will provide an airtight connection, protect against degradation of the elastomeric material forming the seal member, facilitate the use of liner panels, and be relatively simple to assemble.